Handled
by TreBell
Summary: She has been broken and humiliated, so she has sworn to kill the person responsible for her pain no matter what the consequences. But she did not count on that besides the culprit, there is also a witness and a accomplice, the people who most will complicate her goal. [Warning: Dark themes]


**Handled**

 _-Author: TreBell-_

 _-Date: 12/18/2017_

 _-Pairing: DeiSaku & ItaSaku | Maybe ShikaSaku-_

 _-Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | Handled 2017 © TreBell_

* * *

 **-Prologue-**

 _Broken_

* * *

 _._

 _"Men who do not forgive women their little flaws will never enjoy their great virtues." -Khalil Gibran_

 _._

* * *

 ** _—0—_**

Pain.

That's what she feels every time her hands and legs are tortured with numerous explosions, causing her to bleed painfully. Her arms are no longer strong enough to punch and she doesn't make the effort either. She knows she's lost the fight, so she has no choice but to surrender, even if she doesn't want to.

And he, with a broken breath and a slightly wrinkled eyebrow, looks at her with a touch of pity. She is too young and naïve to know such disturbing and degrading situations. She doesn't deserve to go through what's about to happen and he doesn't really want to do more damage than he already caused her.

Yes, he is a high-ranking criminal who does not care for others, much less interested in the feelings of the enemy. But, seeing this girl so vulnerable to luck and clinging to fear, causes him a discomfort in his chest that makes him think about his actions.

"So fragile, so pure, so beautifull..."

He says, almost fascinated by the delicate feminine figure shown before his eyes. And for a moment he repents to approach her and caress her deformed face with anguish, stroking her neck and her thighs that look like porcelain. So similar to a muse.

 _His muse._

"Sakura..." That name comes out as a whisper to the wind, which touches the female lips so carefully, as if he were afraid of her reaction.

"P-please, stay away from m-me."

That phrase is pronounced with such disgust that it seems that she is in control. However, the girl's exhausted and rough voice is becoming weaker, which makes him think she will soon lose consciousness. And his skin bristles, so much that he regresses a little, with the surprise drawing his face.

He drops a long sigh and approaches again, ignoring her vain attempts to keep him away. Sakura is too weak because of the previous battle with him and can do nothing to defend herself. He's not in a better state, but he must finish his mission, even if he don't want it that way.

"N-no!"

She screams when he takes off her blouse. Surprisingly, the man starts to startle and a tear comes out of his right eye. He don't really want to do that, but he has no choice. He promised his partner.

He proceeds to remove the rest of her garments, while he represses a grunt of frustration when listening to the shrieks of Sakura. He never showed any interest in the opposite sex and frankly he always saw love as a waste of time, but now that girl's bare skin fills his field of vision, he feels really stupid. He's fallen in love at first sight.

When he realizes he doesn't want to hurt her anymore, it's too late. His hands already caress the whole body of Sakura with luster and he is already on top of her, moving with rudeness. He hears her plea to walk away, but only manages to get his hand to move without his consent and slap her, silencing her voice. That's when he knows he can't do anything, not even get away from her, no more than he tries.

How can the most despicable act towards a woman take him to heaven?

He's still a man with carnal instincts, after all. He does not deny that his body enjoys the intimate contact of their private parts. However, inside he feels disgusted by provoking in Sakura so many disgusting sensations accompanied by painful grimaces. All that feels like a handful of stakes that cross his heart, damaging irremediably.

Deflects the sight of his perfect naked body and beaten. He is not able to look at her without the guilt that dominates him, without that idea of being the worst garbage of all. He repeats it over and over again. He has broken her in the worst possible way and that will remain in the memories of both. Henceforth, they will bear an indelible imprint on their souls.

"My muse. My innocent and broken muse. Forgive me..."

Suddenly he has no inspiration to create any other explosive sculpture. All his passion for art has gone along with that girl's innocence and will never come back, he knows. The burden of guilt will not allow him to live in peace, all thanks to his promise to Sasori.

He feels empty, dirty and manipulated. He had never felt so much courage with himself, to the point of wanting to commit suicide. But he will not, because somehow or other, he wants her to break him and kill him, as he did today with her. And if Sasori dares to control him again with foolish excuses and resentments, he will not hesitate to kill him.

He gets away from her slowly and moves away from the place without looking back. His dignity and his pride are trampled on, but he can't blame Sasori for that, as much as he try. Even if he is a wanted criminal and does not care at all that people consider it a threat, Sakura begins to worry him too much. He doesn't like it at all.

No. He is Deidara, an artist of the ephemeral. A man like him cannot love much less to think of that girl all the following days, because his infatuation for her will be as ephemeral as his art.

Just as his art is guilty of Sakura's tears. His art and him.

...

* * *

 _-To be continued-_

* * *

 _..._

 **A/N:** English is not my first language. Please, don't kill me!

This story will have dark themes and will be DeiSaku and ItaSaku. It'll probably have ShikaSaku, but I'm not sure about the last couple.


End file.
